Village
by DarkDragonOzzy
Summary: When Tails and his 3 friends go into a village for shelter, they find themselves running from an evil that lurks deep within. Rated R for scenes of violence and language. CANCELED.
1. Infection

**Disclaimer notes- **Tails is copyrighted to SEGA and Sonic Team and everyone else I don't know that owns him. Vince, Steve, and Ruby are of my ownership, so no stealing! This story is rated R for violence, gore, and the occasional cursing along the middle of the story. The Point of View at the intro is from 1st person then to 3rd person in the character intro, but the rest is 1st person from the main character (Tails). Don't forget to RR and I'll make the rest of the chapters.

**Village**

**Chapter 1- Infected**

The air thin and is full of dust inside an old room. The room is covered in what seem to be torture devices with several victims on them. In the middle of the room there is someone hanging from the ceiling from his neck and is dead. Another body is on the wall with several spikes through his body and is also dead. There's also someone else inside a water tank with no signs of life. There's only a single window in the whole room but nothing is visible outside since it the sun has just set in and only a faint red can be seen in the far off sky. But somewhere in all this bloodshed, there is one living soul. The twin-tailed fox known as Tails.

"I'm going to tell you a story, my story, because this may be the last chance I get to tell how I got here. Although I may die after those doors open and those people come in here to take me away, I want to let someone else know, the story that changed my life in only a few hours."

(3 hours earlier)

The air is chilly and is mildly foggy, the forest is lonely and the trees are bare, signaling that winter is only around the corner. Although it is daytime, the fog covers the area and the sun isn't too visible. Along the forest, there is only one lone truck, on the only dirt road that is in the whole forest.

The truck has someone driving it that doesn't look familiar. On the back of the truck, which looks a bit old but a bit good in shape, are four characters. The characters are a white tiger named Steve, the orange twin-tailed fox (kitsune) known as Tails, a blackfox know by a few as Vince, and the cheery artic fox, Ruby.

If you're wondering what they're doing here, they're just 4 out of millions of homeless on the run ever since the president of the U.S sent a bill that nobody under age 18 would be aloud to rome the streets if they were homeless, and that anyone found would be sent to a home for children until they became of age. This is where our 4 characters come into. Since they're all 13-15 years of age (Steve is 13 while Tails and Ruby are 14 and Vince is 15) they have been running from the law and have escaped several homes several times. They have even become a bit famous among homeless children for their abilities to outrun the law. But today they're around Spain, because they had too many people looking for them in the U.S, and they had a pal that had connections with a pilot who gave them the oversees lift here.

Soon after they got off the plane he told them that a friend of his would drive them to Spain to see if they could find a place to stay while things cooled down in the U.S. But while on their way to Spain, on the deepest part of a forest, they will get plans changed fast.

"Hey, look there's a house over on that other side of the bridge", Steve pointed out to us while he pointed towards the house.

"Doesn't look like anyone's in there, it looks rather old and the windows are all boarded too", I told him.

"But there's smoke coming out of the chimney, there must be someone in there", Vince said.

"You're right, that means there must be someone living there, and maybe that someone could give us place to stay for the night" Ruby said with a bit of hope in her.

"Ok, then let's go and speak to him or her", I told them.

After that I gave the guy driving the signal that we would get off here and signaled back by turning off the truck.

"Ok, someone go over there and see if anyone's home, the rest of us will stay to watch the truck incase any thieves are around", Steve told us.

"Ok, I'll have a quick look and see if anyone's there", I said.

I should have told the guy to just turn around and take the other road, but I didn't. What I did was that I volunteered to inspect the house. I got out the truck and only took my coat with me since it was still rather cold. Steve yelled at me and gave me a walkie-talkie, to radio back incase there was someone at the house.

"It's a four-way walkie-talkie, just radio back if you found something. Its satellite guided, so distance doesn't matter. I haven't given Vince and Ruby theirs yet but I'll hand them one while we wait for you, just don't ask me how I got these", he told me.

I simply nodded and calmly walked towards the house, not expecting anything out of the ordinary. As I kept walking I thought I was being watch from somewhere near, but the feeling must have been false since I didn't see anyone from anywhere, so I just kept walking. As I walked up the porch, I noticed the door was open. I knocked twice to see if anyone was inside, but no one answered back. I made my way in thinking it was abandoned so that no one would get mad at me for entering. As I walked into the house I saw someone leaning over a fireplace. For a moment I just stood there as he put wood into the fireplace, which is were the smoke was coming from. I calmly walked towards him hoping he didn't get mad for my rude entering without permission.

"I'm sorry I walked into your home, but I didn't think anyone was inside because the door was open and I didn't hear you. But could you help me and a couple of my friends out by letting us stay in your home for a day?" I asked him nicely.

He turned around and looked at me. He looked to be some sort of gray dog around his middle teens and looked like an old world villager and simply looked at me. I looked at him back and he just grunted and said something to me in Spanish, and what he said was…

"Que carajo aces aqui? Largate cabron!" he yelled at me with an angry tone.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you", I told him in an apologetic manner.

I said goodbye to him and he just grunted again and turned back to the fireplace. As I made my way out, a knife went flying pass my head and got stuck on the door in front of me. I looked back and saw that dog with an axe in his hand, slowly walking towards me with the weapon high in the air. I stepped back and pressed against the wall, I looked around and grabbed the knife he threw at me and pointed it towards him.

"Get back!" I yelled at him while slashing the knife, but he ignored my threat and simply kept on walking towards me with the axe in his grip.

"I'm warning you, get back! Don't make me have to do this!" I yelled at him again holding the knife in front of him.

He was about two feet away from me when he tried to chop me with his axe. He slashed at me and almost hit my head when I leaped to the side of the floor and stabbed the attacker on the back of his foot. He let out a short howl of pain and fell to the floor. I hurried to the get up and got to his side and forced the axe out of his hands. I took the axe and threw it into the fireplace so he didn't hurt me with it. But when I turned around I saw him take out a small scythe like blade and he threw it at me. The tip of the blade pierced my shoulder and the pain was pretty bad. He let out a short laugh when I let out a yell.

"Muérete maldito!" he yelled.

Now filled with pain and a bit with fear, but I took no hesitation and took the scythe out of my shoulder. The pain was just body numbing but I just held my wound. At the moment that moment the dog went for me and grabbed me by my neck and held me high in the air. I was high in the air and he was enjoying choking me to death so I took the scythe he threw at me and lunged it at his face. The scythe must have killed him on contact because it went through his forehead and part of his brain was visible through the ripped pieces of flesh and fur. But soon after blood spewed out of the cut and covered his entire face. He also let me drop on the floor like a rag and soon after followed.

I had almost forgotten about the others when I heard a truck outside. I looked between the boards covering the window to see what the noise was. About three other villagers, each holding either a pitchfork or a small scythe like the dog had, were talking in Spanish and were slowly making their way to the house. The truck though, quickly zoomed to where the others were, and then I heard yelling followed by a loud crashing sound. I quickly went to the door and locked it and put a desk on the door so they wouldn't get in. At the moment they hit the door repeatedly and trying to knock it down. I ran to the back of the house and climbed up some stairs to the second floor. I looked out the window and saw the villagers still trying to brake into the house. I didn't know what to do till it hit me; I had to radio the others back to see if they were ok.

(To the Radio) "Hey guys are you there!" I shouted.

(Static)

"Answer me if you can hear me guys!" I yelled.

(Static then a pitch) "Tai….an yo….er me?" Said a voice in the radio.

"What? I can't here you, who is this?" I said to the radio.

"It….e….teve" said the same voice.

"What?" I yelled.

The radio went into static again until another high pitch sound came and then a voice comes on.

"Take it easy man, it's me, Steve" said voice.

"Steve! You're alive, are you guys okay? Where's Ruby and Vince?" I said to the radio.

"We're right here Tails" said a feminine voice.

"Ruby! Good thing you guys are okay, ugh," I said to the radio.

"Are you okay Tails?" Ruby said

"I'm a bit injured. I got stabbed in my shoulder by someone in the house"

"What happened to you or why did he attack you?" Said Steve.

"He attacked me on sight without warning, and I, um… killed him" I said to the radio.

"You killed him?" Said Ruby in a worried tone.

"I know, but if I hadn't done it, I'd be dead by now" I said to the radio.

"Hey guys, enough with the worrying, the driver in a truck who tried to crash us took out the bridge along with our truck and driver" said another voice.

"Is that you Vince?" I said to the radio.

"Yes, it's me, but now we have more important things to worry about, we need to find another way to get out of here" said Vince

"You're right, I'm going to go up the road to see if I can find another way to pass through, you guys stay there and see if anyone aside from you guys survived the crash" I said to the radio.

"Wait, I'm coming with you, Steve and Vince can take care of that" said Ruby.

"No, it's too dangerous; there are some people with weapons trying to get into the house I'm in and..." At that moment there was a crashing sound below, the villagers were now inside the house and they were slowly making their way to my location. I quickly put my radio away with the Ruby saying if I was ok. I quickly looked around to see an exit but found something up in a counter. It was a handgun. I took no time to hesitate and grabbed it. I had never held a gun, but I gripping it felt natural. I looked down the stairs and saw the men with their pitchforks and knifes coming towards me and looking at me menacingly. I backed away from them and pointed the gun towards them. None of them made a turn back or even flinch and just kept walking up towards me. I pulled the trigger but, nothing came out, I kept clicking the gun but only a clicking sound came out. I took out the clip and, it was empty! The person who seemed to be the leader of the small group let out a laugh that sounded like a cow choking. At that moment I ran away from them and about 2 of them came running towards me. The one in the lead tried to pierce my body with the pitchfork he held but I flew over it and kicked him right in the forehead. He fell back and the one behind him fell along with him. As I hovered over them someone in the small mob yelled something and a knife went flying past my leg. I hurried along and saw a window and flew right into it and fell out of the house.

The villagers just looked at me from the window while I was on the ground with several pieces of glass in my being. As the villagers turned away from my view and into the house, I quickly sat up and pull a long piece of glass out of the side of my leg. In that moment, a pitchfork caught my arm and nailed it to the ground. I looked from where the pitchfork came and there stood a shadowy figure on the window where I was just seconds earlier. The pitchfork didn't pierce my arm, but both of its ends just held my arm to the ground. As I reached for it to pull my arm free, another knife went flying past my body and followed by another. Soon enough, 2 scythes held my leg down and a knife was pierced in the sole of my foot. The only thing that was not stabbed now was my head and my other arm. As I pulled myself free (or at least tried to) I heard the villagers yelling from the porch, slowly making their way to me with weapons in hand. As they made their way to me, I pulled and I pulled but couldn't break free of all the scythes and pitchforks on me. When they reached me, they simply threw down their weapons and held the pitchforks and scythes down, making the pain worse. As they held me, I saw the same figure who had thrown the first pitchfork and he held something small in his hand. He kneeled down next to me and injected me with a needle in my neck. After he did that the villagers took off the things holding me down and just walked down the road.As I looked at them I just sighed and tried to get up, but I fell unconscious on the dirt road. Just before I lost consciousness, I saw a figure running towards me.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Well, that's it for now, hope you liked it as much as I did writing it. Update may be a bit late because I'm busy.. Suggestions are appreciated and please Review.

Laters- DarkFoxVince


	2. Into the Darkness

**Disclaimer Notes- **I don't own Tails, Sonic Team and SEGA owns him. But Vince, Ruby, and Steve are my creations. Remember, the story is from Tails' POV. Also that though the name is "The Village", this has nothing to do with the movie. Enjoy and RR please.

**Chapter 2- Into the Darkness**

Death, it seemed I was just waiting for it to get me. The world seemed to be spiraling right in front of me, even though all I saw was darkness. My end seemed so near, but something told me, inside of me, not to die just yet. Soon the darkness was coming to an end and I saw a light, it seemed so far away from me, but it all of a sudden I felt a sharp pinch on my arm.

I woke up in a rush jumping up from where ever I was and grabbed my arm. I felt a small liquid coming out of my arm and guessed that it must be my blood. As my sight slowly came to, I saw that I was in some sort of small bedroom, with only a candle lighting the whole room. The walls were all rock-like and the ceiling was too. I was sitting on a bed that looked rather bloody, too much for just my blood. On the bed there was something small moving around my legs, I moved closer and saw that it was a rat. It was just staring at me when I saw in its teeth small drips of blood. It had bitten me and caused the small pain that woke me up! I looked at the rat and just grinned. I quickly looked at my arm and it only seemed he bit me once, but it still hurt and saw blood slowly making its way out from the cut. My body was covered in blood and bandages. Both my shoes were off and one foot was wrapped around in a cast-like way. One of my tails' seemed to be in really bad shape because it was wrapped around in a lot of bandages and when I tried to move it I felt a huge pain inside it. I slowly rubbed it trying to sooth the pain away. As I looked did this, I looked around and saw a note next to the bed that read:

"Dear stranger,

_I don't know who you are, but it when I found ye it looked like someone had done a number to ya so I knew you weren't one of them thus I helped ya out. Why you may ask? Well I'd never leave a young person on the road in as bad shape as you were in. You were in a bad shape when I found ye, so I did all I could to nurse you back to health. Your second tail though, which scared me at first by the way, was too severally broken so all I did was put a splint on it. Incase you're wondering, you are in me home about a mile from where you were, and don't ye worry about anybody finding it, me home is well guarded by lots of traps I put near it, and the only safe way to get in or out of it, is through a small tunnel that leads to a canyon, just to the side of "Suspendido" village. I left ye some clothes since those rags you were wearing aren't going to protect ye from the chilly nights here, along with all your things ye had. I also left ye a map I drew so you could find that tunnel I mentioned. It's a little badly drawn, but then again I'm not a good artist. One last thing, I also left ye a pack a bullets for that gun you had with ye. Only 10 bullets, but pray that you don't have to use 'em since they're a bit old. Don't ye be bothering to look for me by the way, I'm going to get all the things I need and leave this place. Good luck stranger, and may those demonic eggs never hatch within ye._

_P.S: Don't thank me, since I almost cut ya up when I saw your 2nd tail. It's not common to see 2-tailed folks around these parts, don't ye know?"_

Once I finished reading the note, I just smiled since someone I haven't even known just saved my life, but that part about the eggs left me wondering and confused. I thought about what it could've meant but only for about a second, and soon put the note on the bed and looked around again. The place seemed very dusty with a more examined look and on a dark corner of the room, I saw a ladder that lead upwards. I climbed the ladder, but as soon as I pulled up I felt a sharp pain inside my shoulder where my deep cut was at and I made my way down before I fell. I rubbed my shoulder and tried again, this time only using my other arm to pull myself out of the basement. I climbed into what seemed to be a small house, just like the one I was before. As I looked around to see if anyone was here, I found nothing on the small house. I just felt more depressed and relieved at the same time and sat on the floor and gave a deep sigh. As I sat there on the floor I thought of getting the radio back to see if Ruby, Vince, and Steve were ok. I went back down to the bedroom/basement and saw a box on the floor, next to the candle. I walked over to it and opened it. Inside was my radio, along with a piece of paper and some clothes. I took the radio immediately and spoke into it.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" I said to the radio.

(Static…)

"Ruby, Vince, Steve? Are any of you there?" I said to the radio.

(Static...)

"Come on guys, I can't rest easy if I don't hear your voices" I said to the radio.

(Static…)

"Listen, if any of you guys can hear me, listen well. I'm going over to a village called Suspendido, so if you guys can make it, I'll be waiting there," I said to the radio.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't go waiting too long for your friends," someone said in the radio.

At that moment, I went speechless. Confused and baffled, I talked into the radio once more.

"Who is this?" I yelled to the radio.

"Oh, don't you go worrying about that. We shall soon meet each other, that is, unless one of my pets eats you alive. For you see, they like their meat fresh and raw, and they haven't had some in quite a while now," said the same voice in the radio.

"What pets? And what have you done with my friends?" I yelled at the radio.

"Oh, don't worry about them, you should worry more about yourself,my two-tailed friend," said the same voice in the radio.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked.

"Let's just say your reputation precedes you, and I'm really into the young famous types, hehehe. I'm really looking forward to seeing you Mr. Prower, though I won't think you'll be doing the same, since I expect you to be dead once I see you." The same voice said, soon after bursting into laughing.

"Listen to me you sick freak, I may be injured but that doesn't mean I can't find my friends and escape from this place!" I yelled to the radio.

"You called me a sick freak? Brave words coming from a freak such as yourself, eh Miles? Well, I must make my leave, I do hope my pets leave your fur intact, as it will make a fine rug in my living room." Said the voice again, then bursting into a laugh once more.

Right at that moment the radio went into static once more. I was left staring at it, waiting for something to come out of it, but nothing happened. I threw the radio in fury because someone had kidnapped my friends. I felt bad, if not even worse than I had ever felt before. What did that man, or thing, have in store for my friends or me? But why did he want to kill us in the first place? I took no time to think or wait any longer. I took out the things that guy or girl left me in the box. I took out the gun that I found, along with the 10 bullets he/she left me and loaded them into the gun. I put on the clothesin the box, whichwere a red jacket, a knife with it's holder, 2 black colored gun holsters, a pair of finger-less black gloves, and a pair of black boots. I put them all over my wounds slowly and put the gun in one of the holsters. I slowly made my way to the top of the stairs to the house, and walked out the door. I carefully looked around to see if anyone was outside or near the home. I closed the door and walked towards where the cave was located.

Outside it was still foggy and seemed like the same time as when I arrived here with the others. While on my way, I saw dozens upon dozens of bear-traps laid out in the field, hidden below some leaves, others in plain site, and some with small animals dead in them. One of them had a small animal with its leg caught in it. As I saw it I felt sorry for it because as it tried to free itself, it stepped in another trap nearby and it snapped it's leg clean off. As it gave a cry of pain, I kept walking, trying mybest not to step on one, or hear the dying animal since there was nothing I would be able to do. As I kept walking, avoiding the traps, and trying my best to deal with my broken tail, I kept getting the feeling that someone was hiding in the woods, just following me. But every time I thought I heard something, as soon as I turned there was nothing there. After a while I saw a small cave behind some boulders on the side of a cliff, guessing this was the cave mentioned in the note. Before entering the cave, I looked over the cliff and saw that I must have been several hundreds of feet from a village below since I could barely see it among all the forest. I looked all sides for an exit from this forest but saw nothing but more and more trees. I walked back and sat on a rock and tried to contact the others on the radio but static seemed to be the only thing on. As I entered it, I heard a distant howl in the fog. I looked to where the howl came from and saw something in the fog running with amazing agility.

The image was not "normal", nor did it look natural. It was a huge parasite that looked almost identical to a praying mantis, but ithadhugerazor sharpblade-like arms and it changed color to blend in with the environment, and it was alsothe size of a small car. On one of it's huge pincer's it had what looked like a wolf, still alive and trying to get out of it's grip. The mantis then threw the wolf hard on the floor, and looked like it broke it's spinal cord because it was still breathing, but not moving much. As the mantis went down to devour the wolf alive, all I heard was it's horrible teeth rip the wolf's flesh off his bones. I quickly turned away from the horrible sight and went deep into the tunnel. As I walked down I heard as crashing sound from behind and saw that the dim light coming from outside had vanished.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry for the late update, but I promise the next one to be longer and answer more questions than this one. R&R. .


End file.
